falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Poplar
|actor =Diana Sowle |dialogue =OasisBloomseerPoplar.txt |level =2→10 (equal to player's level) |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 35→75 |edid =OasisBloomseerPoplar |baseid = |refid = |footer = Bloomseer Poplar without hood }} |content2= |content3= }} Bloomseer Poplar is the soothsayer at Oasis in the year 2277. Background She is the Oasis oracle. Although, a few of the occasional visitors may scoff at her for her "fortune-telling," this 60-year-old soothsayer has often amazed the other villagers with her powers of premonition. She tells you her history of seeking out Oasis due to a premonition. She is usually found in her cave tending her alchemical duties. She is loyal to Leaf Mother Laurel.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Oasis: If you complete the quest in the way Leaf Mother Laurel wants you to, Poplar rewards you with Poplar's hood. Other interactions You can ask Bloomseer Poplar to tell your future, and she will give you information about any of the game's named quests that you haven't found yet. You have to wait a couple days after asking her to see the future before this option is available again. When there are no more quests left, this dialogue option will not exist. * I see a town in need of a savior and a woman in red - Big Trouble in Big Town * I see a clash between insect and industry and the men that control them - The Superhuman Gambit * I will divine an endless search for knowledge to help others survive the desolation - Wasteland Survival Guide * I discern a lonely child trapped in a city on fire - Those! * I hear the cry of a woman obsessed and the man who desires her - The Nuka-Cola Challenge * I see a great leader whose message carries through time as a rallying cry to the oppressed and a warning to the oppressors - Head of State * I feel people's hatred and love for a man who hunts men that aren't men - The Replicated Man * I divine a group of individuals who society views as monsters and a town suspended above the ground - Blood Ties * I see a mysterious man and a town on the brink of destruction - The Power of the Atom * I see a selfish man who lives among the clouds playing a dangerous game with the lives of those below him - Tenpenny Tower * I picture a place of great sorrow where men are traded for money and treated like brahmin - Strictly Business * I see four headless men and a corpse being robbed of its dignity - You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head * I divine a great document and the passages that changed the face of the world - Stealing Independence * I feel the torment of a man who returns home and discovers the changes his absence has wrought - Trouble on the Homefront * I see a woman searching in vain for a relative long lost - Agatha's Song * I see four-leaf clovers in the sky with time as their deadliest adversary - Reilly's Rangers Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Bloomseer Poplar appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Poplar is the common name for genus Populus, a type of tree. All of the human residents in Oasis have horticultural names. Bugs Sometimes after you help Leaf Mother Laurel, Poplar doesn't give you Poplar's hood. Category:Oasis characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Treeminder characters de:Poplar es:Adivina Álamo ru:Провидица Сирень uk:Провидиця Бузок